


Three Hearts Beating

by Esta Camille Lupin (edye327)



Series: I'll Be Loving You [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, don't worry it has a happy ending, newtina angst, parent newtina, pregnant newtina, pregnant tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Esta%20Camille%20Lupin
Summary: Tina is pregnant. Newt is a mess.(I really just needed to selfishly sate my cravings for Newtina angst, and this seemed an excellent place to start. As always, there is a happy ending.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a oneshot, now a multi-chap with short chapters. You don't have to have read TWMLLO to enjoy, though there are some OCs and references.
> 
> Takes place post [_Then Will My Love Linger On_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240317/chapters/20955185) and [_Will I Wait a Lonely Lifetime_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9453746).

_1930_

Tina bites her lip as she stares at the small, unassuming vial of clear liquid on the kitchen table before her. She never thought she’d be one of _those_ women, engaged and already pregnant, yet here she is. Queenie had convinced her to get the test in the first place — better to be safe than sorry. Of course, Newt has to be taken into consideration, but so do a plethora of variables, and there’s a solid chance this will come to nothing.

Tina covers the potion with a washcloth and glances at the clock. Three minutes, and she’ll know.

If she’s pregnant… well, she isn’t sure what to feel. Now is certainly less than an ideal time, and she and Newt have never really discussed the topic of children. They’re too caught up in their careers; Newt’s educational program has gone viral and he’s now collaborating on a new textbook with some of his partners, while simultaneously running a rehabilitation center for magical beasts. Tina has begun to informally oversee the Auror department, responsible for training aspiring members of the force. With Grindelwald shut down, there are fewer deaths, but people will still be people and there are ample opportunities to save lives and fight crime.

If Newt wants to keep the baby, she will. They’ve already gotten through seemingly every possible obstacle life could throw at them; parenthood would surely be no different. If he doesn’t want to keep it, for the same logical reasons as she, then she would rather terminate the pregnancy.

Many women would be appalled at her ready agreement, of course, but Tina refuses to bring a child into the world if he or she will not be cared for and 100% wanted. Not that they wouldn’t care for their child; however, with unplanned pregnancies and working parents, flashes of regret are wont to occur from time to time, and no child deserves that. Plus, she’s still young enough that this likely won’t be the only time she’ll be taking a pregnancy test.

The door opens after two minutes have passed. Newt comes in, dropping his case on the floor and hanging up his coat. He freezes when he sees Tina standing arms crossed and staring at the table. “What are you doing?” he asks immediately, coming over to her.

“I…” Tina lifts the washcloth (the liquid still hasn't changed color either way) and gestures helplessly to the test.

His eyes widen. “You’re not…?”

“I don’t know,” she replies. “I have to wait another minute.”

Newt stands next to her, but not nearly as close as he normally does. Fear mounts in Tina. Regardless of their ultimate decision, she would have hoped that her fiancé might want to be there for her during such a relatively significant life event.

A minute goes by in dead silence, made frostier by Newt’s clear tenseness. Taking a deep breath, Tina pulls away the cloth and looks up from the test in shock. “Newt,” she whispers, “I'm pregnant.”

If she expected him to be happy, she was wrong. His expression clouds over, he goes rigid, and without another word turns around and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Sophia have a chat.
> 
> “And I… I am not fit to be a father and husband. I — of course I want children, but —”
> 
> As expected, it takes about 0.2 seconds for Sophia to lose patience with him. “Oh, great, so we can get God on the phone and ask if he could real quick do another virgin birth for you and Tina,” she snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia Ollerton is an OC and main character in TWMLLO! I pretty much can't write any oneshot anymore without adding a Sophia/Newt scene because they're like my favorite non-romantic pairing ever.
> 
> I apologize to the Sophia haters ;)

Having no place else to go, Newt Apparates straight into Sophia’s office.

“Hey, big bro,” she says cheerfully, still sorting through papers at her desk, before glancing up and starting at the look on his face. “What happened?”

“Tina’s… pregnant,” he whispers.

“Newt! Congratulations!” Sophia cries, jumping to her feet and walking around the table to hug him.

“No, it’s not congratulations,” Newt says flatly. He pushes her away.

Sophia frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Where to begin? “We have not gotten married yet.”

Sophia shrugs. “You will.”

“And I… I am not fit to be a father and husband. I — of course I _want_ children, but —”

As expected, it takes about 0.2 seconds for Sophia to lose patience with him. “Oh, great, so we can get God on the phone and ask if he could real quick do another virgin birth for you and Tina,” she snaps.

“What?”

Sophia pushes him down into a chair so that they can talk eye-to-eye. “You know that if you want children, that means you have to _have_ children, which means that Tina has to get pregnant, right?”

“Yes, but I — so soon —”

“Fine, the timing might not be ideal, but you’re not gonna be any more prepared now than you would be five years from now. You’re never really gonna be ready to be a parent until it just happens.” She pauses. "I mean, you know I don't like complimenting you too much, but I have a hunch you'll be a pretty good dad."

“I don’t think I can be what Tina needs —”

“I’m sorry, is this 1927 again?” Sophia asks incredulously, standing akimbo.

“No, I —”

“I’ve spent _years_ watching you grow into a grown man, Newt Scamander, and if you back down now because you’re insecure and scared —”

“It has _not_ been years,” Newt states, just for the record.

“Totally not the salient point. Okay,” Sophia says, pressing her palms together and pointing her fingers sternly at Newt. “You know what? I’m not even going to give you a pep talk, because you’re way too old for that, and you were already way too old for that when we met. All I’m gonna say is that you love Tina and Tina loves you. You will love your child.

“You and Tina have gone through absolute hell together, remember all that stuff about having to save the wizarding world and defeat Gellert Grindelwald? And how many times you guys almost died while trying to defeat the woman who'd wanted to kill Tina for 20 years? Yeah, that was _monumentally_ more stressful than having a damn _kid._ So you need to pull it together, see sense, and go right back to Tina and apologize, so you can figure out what you’re going to do _together._ Tina’s strong and all, but she needs you more than ever, because, you know... you _kinda_ played a part in this too.”

Newt rubs his hands on his trousers nervously. “I don’t know if she will want me —”

Sophia slaps him in the face.

“What was that for?!” he yells. He tries to smack her back, but as always, she's too quick and jumps away before he can retaliate.

Sophia casts him a smug look, leaning idly back against her desk, then assumes her usual Don't Be Such a Sap expression. Newt hasn't been the recipient of one of these terrific glares in quite some time. It's almost enough to make him nostalgic. “You’re being _ridiculous,_ Newton," she says firmly, "and as your sister I am NOT letting you go down this 'I'm not good enough for Tina' rabbit hole _again,_ because as annoying as you are, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," he mutters at the floor.

"Oi." Sophia kicks him in the shin; he yelps. “I barely touched you," she scoffs. Once he's looking at her (resentfully but attentively) she continues, "The only thing standing in your way is YOU. YOU are the only person who’s _ever_ stood in the way of your own happiness. So I’m not going to sit here and listen to you whine and complain about this anymore.” She pauses, then grins. “Plus, I’ve kind of always wanted to do that. You're all red, right there." She points at the side of his face.

"Don't touch me," he snaps, swatting her hand away.

"I love you," she reminds him.

"Now _that_ is enough."

Sophia pats him very condescendingly on the head. "You love me."

He cocks his head. "Do I?"

She beams. "Yes, but you love Tina more, so get the hell out of my office."

"It isn't really _your_ office, see," Newt feels compelled to point out. It is, after all, his duty to make sure Sophia doesn't get too full of herself. It's an admittedly difficult chore, given that she has multiple valid reasons to have a big head (Tina often complains that the both of them are naturally good at everything), but he has a respectable success rate nonetheless.

"Well it certainly isn't _yours,"_ Sophia retorts. Then she pecks him sweetly on the cheek, yanks him to his feet (nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process), and gracefully shoves him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw that slap in there. Had to.
> 
> The 1927 reference is relevant if you read TWMLLO, as that's when Sophia and Newt first met and she immediately became his relationship counselor and the Take-No-Shit, Tell-It-How-It-Is pep talker of the squad.
> 
> A note: Sophia isn't Newt's sister by blood, so no, there's no long-lost sister trope. She is, however, adopted (spoiler, sorry). You'd have to read TWMLLO to fully get their relationship, but just in case anyone here isn't familiar with her I thought I'd explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my trademark angsty Newtina arguments. You're welcome.
> 
> “If you hate it so much —” she says shrilly.
> 
> “Hate what? That you’re pregnant and we aren’t even married yet? Or hate the baby?”
> 
> “Both,” she says, and her voice breaks.
> 
> And then the truth, or at least the partial truth, comes out. “I cannot be what you need!” he finally shouts, utterly wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really truly am playing up the insecure!Newt here, but people asked me for all the angst and insecurity and fighting and I delivered. Sorry not sorry.

Ten minutes later, Newt is engaged in the fight of his life. It isn’t quite as bad as [the one after the hippogriff attack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240317/chapters/21333650), but this time Tina’s on the receiving end.

“You said you took the contraceptive potion!” he bellows.

“It isn’t always effective!” she cries, and her eyes are filling with tears and he hates himself more than he ever has.

“This is your fault!” he screams. The second the words leave his mouth, he feels as though he might throw up. “It’s not,” he says immediately, hands shaking. “I’m so sorry, Tina, I...”

“No, it is,” she says bitterly. “It’s  _ my _ body.”

“Yes, but it’s  _ my...” _ He trails off, not exactly sure how to phrase it without sounding incredibly crass.

“Fine, it’s neither of our faults,” she says stoutly. “But I don’t understand why you’re being like this —”

“It’s a baby, Tina!” he yells, running his hands frenziedly through his hair. “It’s an  _ effing _ baby, and you’re pregnant, and it’s  _ mine!”  _ He realizes now that they’re practically standing in opposite corners of the room, evidence of a void that’s only grown larger as the minutes wear on. He can feel their relationship falling to pieces, and he has no idea how to save it.

“If you hate it so much —” she says shrilly. 

“Hate what? That you’re pregnant and we aren’t even married yet? Or hate the baby?”

“Both,” she says, and her voice breaks.

And then the truth, or at least the partial truth, comes out. “I cannot be what you need!” he finally shouts, utterly wrecked. “I'm not cut out to be a father. I'm not cut out to be a husband —”

“Newt, you don't have to marry me,” Tina says fiercely, blinking away tears. “I don't expect you to still want to marry me.”

Newt’s heart is pounding rapidly. He can't do this. He will inevitably fail Tina, and he will fail their child. This is his fault, too.  _ He’s _ the one who’s just placed this enormous burden on Tina, and the unfairness of it all causes him physical pain. He would rather Tina sleep with another man than be pregnant with his own baby, because at least then he would know that parenthood, for her, would not be stained by an incompetent partner. 

Husband, he could probably do. Father… he’s fathered (and mothered) his creatures before, but a human baby?  _ Tina’s _ baby? For all his confidence, he doesn’t trust himself with something so precious. And at this point, any wedding will inevitably feel and seem like a shotgun wedding.

“Fine,” Tina says quietly, and ducks her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I should go.”

His heart breaks. “Tina —”

She shakes off the hand on her arm. Then she looks him right in the eye, trapping him there. Her voice is frighteningly steady as she says in an unfamiliar tone, “You don't need to marry me. And we can terminate the pregnancy if you want. But if you decide you want out, if you stop loving me because of this, then you’re a worse man than I thought you were. And I  _ will  _ leave you.”

The last sentence nearly kills him. “Tina, please,” he implores her, ready to drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but she shakes her head and Disapparates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along!
> 
> I swear I'll write a fluffy oneshot sometime too. I mean, [_Meet Poseidon_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9494390/chapters/21560870) was like pretty fluffy. But don't worry, we gotta make sure we get that flangst ratio just right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt ran to Sophia; Tina runs to Seraphina.
> 
> Tina leans her elbows on her knees and rubs her hands over her face. “Newt isn't happy.”
> 
> Seraphina sighs. “I wish I could say I was surprised. I assume he is scared.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Well, it stands to reason. That man loves you more than life itself, and to not want a child with you can only mean one thing. It isn't you, Tina. It's him.” How has it been what, nearly four years, and Seraphina is still dabbling in their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: good ol' Seraphina.
> 
> She technically ended her term in 1928, but because I'm a rebel, we can pretend that all the stuff that went down in TWMLLO was so awesome she decided to stay ;)

When Tina shows up unexpectedly, Seraphina assumes something has happened — one of the new Aurors must have done something stupid again. “Who did it?” she asks wearily, gazing into the fireplace.

“What?”

She turns around and freezes. Tina looks more distraught than she's seen her in a long time. “I'm sorry, Madam Picquery, but I —”

Seraphina waves a hand. “Please, call me Seraphina. It's about time. And for goodness’ sake, take a seat.”

Tina obliges shakily.

“What happened?” Seraphina prompts a little urgently when the Auror doesn't seem to know where to begin.

“I'm pregnant,” Tina chokes out.

“I presume congratulations are _not_ in order?” Seraphina says, gesturing to Tina’s overall condition.

The Auror leans her elbows on her knees and rubs her hands over her face. “Newt isn't happy.”

Seraphina sighs. “I wish I could say I was surprised. I assume he is scared.”

Tina looks at her bleakly. “Really?”

The President nods. “Well, it stands to reason. That man loves you more than life itself, and to not want a child with you can only mean one thing. It isn't you, Tina. It's him.” How has it been what, nearly four years, and Seraphina is _still_ dabbling in their relationship? Wasn’t [that one awkward fireside chat back in ‘27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240317/chapters/21086300) enough for a lifetime?

“I don't know what to do,” Tina despairs. “He won't talk to me. And we need to make a decision. I don't know.”

“Have you spoken with his brother?”

Tina shakes her head ruefully. “Theseus hasn't been talking to any of us recently.” She falters, as though debating whether to elaborate or not, and decides against it.

“Have you spoken with Sophia, then?”

“No. I think he went and talked to her when he decided to come back and yell at me.”

“Lovely young woman, but sometimes I think her words of encouragement are easily misinterpreted,” Seraphina comments. “Either way, perhaps it would be best to wait and see if he comes to his senses?” She pauses. “What do _you_ want to do?”

Tina shrugs helplessly. “Anything. I just want him on board with it too. But it's kinda hard to decide when he's not willing to discuss it.”

Seraphina sighs again. “I would offer you a drink given the trying week we’ve all had, except…” Maybe it's easier if she doesn't say it out loud. Frankly, much as she loves and owes both Tina and Newt a great deal (they probably have about a million favors at this point), the thought of a child with their genes is mildly terrifying and, knowing its parents, potentially a governmental threat. “I can get you a glass of water?” she offers.

“That would be nice.” Tina manages a smile. “Fighting with Newt is pretty taxing.”

“I can imagine,” Seraphina replies, summoning a water pitcher and pouring Tina a glass. “So,” she says as the Auror takes a sip, “what do you plan to do from here? You have to talk to Newt at some point.”

“I know. He’s just so _difficult_ sometimes.”

“I could say the same of you,” Seraphina points out in amusement. “But yes, I must agree that Newt possesses his own unique brand of difficult. Not unlike Sophia, in fact.”

They sit in pensive silence. “I think he would be a good father,” Tina muses after a minute has passed, setting the glass down.

Thinking about how protective he’s been of his creatures, of Sophia and Tina and everyone he loves, Seraphina certainly concurs. “If [he was willing to take a Killing Curse for you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240317/chapters/21199739) — and based on his relentless protectiveness of Sophia — I would say that if you have a daughter it will be child’s play for him.”

Tina laughs softly. “Yeah.” She finishes the rest of her water and takes a deep breath. “I need to go talk to him.”

“You do,” Seraphina affirms. She gets to her feet and, after a beat, awkwardly draws Tina into a hug. It’s ridiculous to think, sometimes, that they went from desperate employee and imperious president to this. Then again, winning a war against the likes of Gellert Grindelwald, working together almost 24/7 for two years, and generally being equally strong-minded women will do that.

“Thanks, Seraphina,” Tina says quietly. She hesitates, opening her mouth as if she’s about to say something more, before shaking her head. “Thanks,” she repeats, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no this is so hard — I had to omit some sections of the original because they contained major spoilers for TWMLLO *cries* but maybe once the corresponding chapters of TWMLLO have been posted I'll be able to add them back in :)
> 
> The "winning a war" isn't a spoiler, though, because obviously they've gotta have a happy ending.
> 
> The reason Tina and Theseus haven't talked recently is [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9453746/chapters/21388643). Sort of. Well, Theseus has somewhat run off from the others, although he returns to Sophia [here](archiveofourown.org/works/9698798), and everyone's just gone separate ways in a sense. She and Queenie have just been busy (hence why they aren't talking), so nothing's awkward there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.
> 
> The love is there, Newt realizes. As Sophia and now Tina have pointed out, if both of them are absolutely certain that this is what they want, they will love their child together.
> 
> “Alright,” he finally says.
> 
> Tina scrutinizes him. “Really?”
> 
> He smiles, increasingly confident in this decision. “Yes. Absolutely.”
> 
> “So we’re having a baby,” Tina says in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to AO3 to finish what I've started!
> 
> Ngl I had a moment of nostalgia when I was finding the quote from TWMLLO from the dinner scene. I miss Poppy.

Newt is standing in the middle of the case, gazing up at the sky, when he hears Tina's footsteps on the boardwalk behind him. 

“Hey,” she says quietly. Wordlessly, he puts his arm around her. “That's mine, isn't it,” she murmurs, pointing at the constellation. Newt had placed one in the sky for her on the first birthday they spent together. 

Newt nods. “Always.” The answer doesn't quite match up with the spoken question, but Tina gets what he means. After a beat he turns her to face him, unable to say what he wants to but knowing that he can't keep up this way. Instead, he strokes his hands up and down her arms, trying to find words and failing.

“Do you love me?” Tina whispers.

“More than anything,” he responds. It's the truth: if anything has been frustrating, marrying Tina, it's been the inability to fully express what he feels for her. They fight, they get bored, they bicker over laundry, but damned if he doesn't fall in love with her a little more every single day.

“Then nothing can go wrong. With the baby or with us.” Tina takes his hand and places it over her stomach. “You'll love it, won't you?”

“With everything I have,” he answers honestly. 

“Then that's all you need, Newt. That's all anyone could ever want in a husband or a father.”

“Tina —”

She shushes him. “No, don't. I need to know. If you knew for _sure_ that you would be a good father, what would you do?”

In all his life, Newt never seriously considered parenthood. It simply wasn't an important concept to him, particularly seeing as he hadn't anticipated meeting someone he would want to settle down with. He flashes back to that infamous first dinner at Scamander Manor and Poppy’s comment at the time. 

> _ “And you!” Poppy turns on Theseus. “You, young man — you get handsomer by the day! No wedding bells yet, I presume?” Theseus shakes his head vehemently. “Shame, shame… I would so love to see Elsie have some grandchildren before I pass, but then again we have a beautiful Auror in our midst, so all is not lost…” _

The idea of having a child is daunting to Newt for multiple reasons. More than his current shortage of self-efficacy in the parenting department, he also knows how many risks and how much discomfort pregnancy can entail. There's no real way to determine how easy or difficult any given one will be; Queenie’s first had been a breeze, but her second had rendered her bedridden for months. Vaguely, he always thought adoption might be the best way to go, particularly after Tina told him about her early life with Queenie as orphans. Then again, if they chose to bear this biological child, they could still choose to adopt another (and, in fact, [they do](archiveofourown.org/works/9676955/chapters/21856199)). 

The love is there, Newt realizes. As Sophia and now Tina have pointed out, if both of them are absolutely certain that this is what they want, they will love their child together. 

“Alright,” he finally says. 

Tina scrutinizes him. “Really?”

He smiles, increasingly confident in this decision. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“So we’re having a baby,” Tina says in wonder. 

He takes her hands and spins her around, suddenly exhilarated. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. “We’re having a baby,” he affirms. Tina runs her fingers through his hair tenderly, then leans her head on his shoulder with a content sigh.

“It's so quiet,” she murmurs after a long moment. 

The corner of Newt’s mouth quirks. “It won't be for long.”

“Oh, Mercy, what are we going to  _ do?”  _ Tina groans, the reality of parenthood evidently dawning on her. “What if we —”

This time it's Newt who's the pragmatic one. He pulls back and cradles Tina’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. “Considering everything we have been through, how much harder can it be?”

Tina is unconvinced. “Really hard? Queenie makes it look easy, but that's because she's Queenie.”

Newt relinquishes his grip and leans against the railing of the boardwalk, arm around his wife. “Yes, but you are Tina. My beautiful Auror.”

She looks up at the reference. “You remember that?”

Of course he does. “Indubitably. It was terrifically uncomfortable.”

“Don't remind me.” Tina shuts her eyes briefly, then shifts so that Newt’s arms are around her waist and she's leaning against his chest. He feels a slight twinge — the scars from [Fairclaw’s attack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240317/chapters/21314054) have healed as completely as they're going to, but it still stings every now and then — that subsides when Tina turns and kisses him. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you,” Newt repeats. If only she could begin to comprehend how  _ much. _

“We can do it, right?”

“Without a doubt.” The two of them running into danger... well, isn't that how their entire relationship started? Isn’t that who they are — what they do?

“Okay,” Tina says, as though bracing herself. 

“Okay,” Newt replies, and laces their fingers together. Silence falls once more as the grass whispers and the stars twinkle a merry congratulations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who waited for me, if you're out there. I really appreciate it. I miss my old readers, but I hope to acquire new ones at some point (I'm so detached from fandom, I don't even know if fanfiction is still a big thing or if everyone's kind of gone off it by now).
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl.

It's a girl.

They decide on Alice Emilia, to honor Sophia’s mother. Ally, for short.

Newt falls in love the second he sees her. He, of course, takes over the entire birth, because who else is he going to trust with such a precious endeavor? The famed magizoologist certainly has no lack of experience in the birthing department, even if not with regards to the human variety. 

“She's perfect,” he says in awe, once he’s cut the umbilical cord and gently cleaned his new daughter before placing her on her mother’s chest.

“I know,” Tina agrees, tilting her head up for a kiss. “She looks like you.”

Newt traces a finger over the newborn’s puckered brow. “She looks like you when you're concentrating.”

Tina frowns. “Thanks, I guess?”

Newt smiles and pecks her on the temple. A harried nurse bursts in as he’s about to sing more praises. “Mr. Scamander, if you would be so kind as to assist us down the hall? I'm afraid it's a difficult birth and there's quite a lot of blood, and you were so helpful with —”

Newt is already rolling up his sleeves. He presses his lips to his new daughter’s head one more time, waves farewell to his wife, and saves the day.

* * *

A few months later and the baby’s doing just fine. 

“I love you,” Tina tells Newt, and draws her thumb across his lower lip tenderly. Between them, Ally partially wakes up and squirms a bit before closing her eyes again. 

“I love you,” Newt replies. “Both of you.”

She smiles a radiant smile, then leans in to kiss him. And thus they fall asleep, three hearts beating.

_ ~fin~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (for me at least) and sweet (I hope)! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) I'm so glad to have been able to finish this and _[Part of the Job](archiveofourown.org/works/10428960/chapters/23027952)_ and hopefully _[The Long Day](archiveofourown.org/works/10241582/chapters/22718942)_ soon too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you're a new reader.


End file.
